They Don't See You How I Do (Kane x Reader)
by AshShad0ws
Summary: Kane's turned back into the monster he once was, and people are fearing him more and more. When he begins to target the McMahon family things turn from bad to worse, but you're willing to stand in his corner, no matter what. (Based on Kane's feud with Shane McMahon in 2003) Originally posted to my Archive Of Our Own.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a week since Kane had been seen, a week since he had tomb-stoned Linda McMahon on the steel stage.He had been arrested for doing it, but you knew that wasn't the end of it, and seeing Vince storm out and get in the ring makes you giddy, knowing you might see Kane once again.

You had debuted about a year ago, and none stop warnings about the man and his older brother made you keep yourself to yourself. Despite this something about Kane entices you, a feeling that wants you to go to him, it makes you want to talk to him, and you have a hunch it's because you like him, but how could you? You've never met the man before in your life.

You have always admired him from a distance, your eyes unable to wander when he's in the same room as you. Kane has never really paid any notice, but you don't mind, from what some say you think it might be better that way, if Kane doesn't notice you at all.

"Alright" Vince begins, catching your attention. You lean forwards in your chair, inter-linking your fingers in anticipation. "I've waited long enough"

"So have I" You mutter with a laugh, not caring about what the other superstars around you think.

"Officers, bring that son of a bitch Kane out here" A dark smile makes its way onto your face "Now" The pyrotechnics going off causing the smile to elongate.

"So he is here" You cross your arms now, leaning back to enjoy the show.

A scowl makes its way onto your face where your smile had previously been as you notice Kane has come out in shackles, and is being escorted to the ring by six officers.

You close your eyes for a few seconds, the sound of Kane's theme, Chemical Love, calming you down.

Hearing that Vince is making his way out of the ring causes you to re open your eyes, knowing it's about to really begin.

"Well it'd be real easy now to beat the living hell out of you, look at you.All shackled and manacledup. It might be too easy to beat the hell out of you like this" A quiet growl makes its way past your lips, how dare Vince. "Officers, take these manacles off. Get your shackles off of him!" Vince demands.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Chris Jericho shouts from beside you, earning a threatening glare from you. Your eyes flick back to the screen where you see Vince now in the ring watching as the officers finish removing Kane's shackles.

"Thank you officers, you're dismissed" You grin, "Now Kane, get in the ring." Vince is very demanding with Kane, "You heard me, get in the ring!" Kane obeys the second time around, stepping over the top rope and walking to stand directly in front of Mr. McMahon.

The two square up, showing how much taller than Vince Kane actually is.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Vince execrates, "Who the hell do you think you are?! Pile-driving my wife into a steel stage!" Despite Vince's yelling Kane's lips curve into a twisted scowl before resting back in the same scowl it had been the entire time, the feeling of hate between the two of them mutual. "Who the hell do you think you are putting your hands on anybody with the last name of McMahon without my permission!!" Vince's rage is clear in his movements, and you can't help but chuckle seeing him so wound up.

"Who are you?! Who do you think you are??!" Kane simply looks at Vince, and you can't help but notice how calm he seems, even having the man at the top shouting at him, "Some sort of French fried freak? Some sort of Frankenstein?? Yeah, you know what? Maybe you are. Then again, you know what? I know who you are"

"Really?" You ask aloud with a laugh, a couple of men giving you a strange look, but you brush it off hearing Vince continue.

"You're.. You're a... You're a monster" You shrug, could have been worse. A man like Kane should take that as a compliment. "Yeah. You're, you're a real live, remorseless monster, and what would a man like me do with a monster in the palm of his hand"

At this your face falls and you glare at the screen. How dare he. How dare Vince think he can push Kane around.

You stand, unhappy with how things are going and deciding it would be better to put Vince in his place, so you leave the room silently, not telling anyone where you're going.

As you near the gorilla Stone Cold's theme starts up.

"He better not be starting something, he has been warned" you say to yourself as you finally reach your destination.

"Do it!" You hear Steve shout. You take in a deep breath and take one step towards the exit when an arm stops you.

"I'll go sort it, Kane's dangerous and I can't let you get hurt" Shane's eyes are soft and you find yourself nodding. No one has seen the man in months, he probably came to check if his mother was okay.

Shane leaves not a moment later, walking out of your sight, out to the stage beyond.

You watch as Shane walks calmly to the ring, sliding under the bottom rope.

He jumps to his feet before running at Kane, clotheslining him over the top rope. Both men fall to the ground, and Shane is quick to jump on Kane, punching him repeatedly.

Vince pulls Shane away from the demon, but his talk is short lived, Shanes fist landing quickly in Vince's face.

By this point Kane is already half way up the ramp, but you realise what is about to happen once Shane takes hold of a steel chair.

You stop watching, making a break for the stage door, but once again you are stopped.

"I can't let you out there, Kane's too dangerous" The brunette states.

"Look, I need to get out there" You state.

"I can't let you" He tries once more. This time you punch him, storming past anyway.

"Next time, asswipe, let me go"

As soon as you get out you're filled with rage. It was too late. You had seen Kane fall, and now Shane stands at the edge of the stage, looking down at Kane.

You grab a loose cable, silently pulling it from the wall.

You walk up to stand directly behind Shane, and you see Kane sit up and begin to laugh, looking right at you. Shane takes a step back right as you move the cable, and it ends up sitting perfectly on his neck.

The chair clatters to the floor as Shane desperately tries to pull the cord away from his neck, gasping for breath.

You watch as Kane rises to his feet, climbing the stairs to the stage, still laughing as Shane falls to his knees.

"Let him go" Kane commands. You let go of the cable, and Kane doesn't look at you, opting instead to stare at Shane. Shane turns his head to look at you, recieving no more than a blank stare in return.

His hand grips his throat, and he stares at you with the same hatred Vince had in his eyes before when staring at Kane. Speaking of Vince, him and Stone cold were standing mid way up the ramp, just watching the scene before them.

"You've made a big mistake" Shane states.

You shake your head and roll your eyes at him, Kane throwing one arm over your shoulder, using it to guide you backstage.

Even if you have made a big mistake you don't really care, something feels right about you aligning yourselfwith Kane, it feels good.

You feel you mad the right choice when you decided to come out


	2. Chapter 2

"Ten minutes" you mutter, reminding yourself how long you have before you have to meet Kane. Since lastMondaythere had been strict rules put in place byKane,who you're allowed to talk to, who you're allowed to see. It had been difficult for the most part, you had spend the majority of time alone, so coming back for Raw everything feels very crowded.

You have been met with many worried looks thus far, and you know exactly why. People are scared, now more than ever. And they are only going to get more so.

"Y/n" Rob Van Dam calls. You look towards him, and he beckons you closer with his hand.

"What do you want?" You ask.

"You can't keep going around pretending everything's okay, Kane is evil, he will hurt you" You shrug, Rob's opinion being more annoying than caring to you.

"Honestly, I don't care. I really don't see what your problem with him is. He's fine" you walk away, dismissing any other elements of conversation with the high flyer.

You walk around some more, noticing Eric Bischoff in the ring through one of the screens.

"Doesn't he have a match with Shane?" you ask yourself.

"Yes" You stop, recognising the voice instantly, "He does" you turn slowly, Kane standing right behind you. Instinctivly you take a step back, Kane being far too close for your liking. Despite the extra distance you have created Kane closes it once more, leaning close to whisper "And that's exactly where we're going" The words leave his lips slowly, some words being dragged out longer than others. The way he says it causes a shaky breath to make it's way out of your mouth and Kane chuckles darkly, moving away from you.

Kane grabs your arm, not too tight enough to hurt you, and pulls you along to the gorilla.

You get a few sorry looks from technicians who see him holding your arm and pulling you along, but you shake them off. He isn't hurting you. and what business of theirs is it anyway?

You flinch at the volume of the pyrotechnics, them going off as you step out. Kane walks out just behind you, and you notice Shane standing, watching you and Kane from the ring.

As you and Kane continue to advance towards him Shane makes his way out of the squared circle, causing Kane to take a hold of your arm and make you walk behind him rather than by his side.

He lets go as Shane throws a punch, his fist hitting Kane in the face.

Kane shoves Shane, sending the smaller man backwards, but Shane quickly gets back to his feet, resuming with the punches. Shane forces Kane to hunch over the barricade, punching him once more before something catches his eye.

A cable.

He looks at you, and you see the anger in his eyes as he picks up the black wire, his memory of the week before exactly why he's picked it up. Hequickly wraps the copper around Kane's neck as you had done with his a week earlier. Kane tries to hit him but Shane jumps onto Kane's back, opting to try and put the big red monster in a sleeper hold, but it is short lived, Kane instead flipping him.

Once Shane is back on his feet you point behind him, where Kane is waiting.

Shane turns around right into Kane's boot, knocking him to the floor. Kane picks Shane back up, screaming at the smaller man before throwing him into a steel ring post, but Kane isn't done.

Shane's body hurtles towards you and you jump out of the way in the nick of time. Kane stands above Shane for no more than a second before moving towards the steel stairs. He launches the top half towards two camera men, picking up the bottom.

Shane looks at you for help, and you find yourself staring down at him, your face expressionless bar the hint of a smile and the amusement in your eyes. Once more Shane finds himself being picked up, but this time he is carried over to the steel stairs and tomb-stoned.

Shane lies there limp, leaning on the steel stairs. Kane knelt above him.

"Get him back in the ring" you say, and Kane glances at you, a deadly glimmer in his eyes, seeming not to appreciate your demand.

But he does it anyway, standing and waiting for the bell to ring, signalling the win of Eric Bischoff.

You see thedemonic smile on Kane's face as he walks backwards, pulling you with him.

Like last time he puts his arm over your shoulders, the two of you turning and walking up the ramp together.

Once backstage Kane removes his arm, walking off in the direction of his locker room. You follow him, knowing his lip needs looking at.

When he gets to the locker room he leaves the door open for you to walk in after him, and you close it, knowing if you don't someoneis sure to comecome snooping.

Kane turns around upon hearing the door close, anger written all over his face.

"I think it's time we put a couple more rules in place" he says, stalking across the room until he stands directlyin front of you.

"More rules?" you ask. You'd had a hard enough time not talking to certain people, but now he is going to make it worse? Really?

"Yes. And they are for when we are out dealing with someone" You bite the inside of your lip ad nod, telling yourself he's only like this because he's angry. "When we are out in front of the camera's you do not speak unless someone speaks to you,youdo what I tell you when I tell you andyou do not tell me what to do" Kane's face was now mere inches away from yours, the anger radiating off of him.

You nod meekly, appreciating the speed in which he then walks away from you, giving you space to at least breathe.

You follow after him none the less, determined to at least clean up his lip, your phone ringing in theprocess. You pull it out of your pocket, picking up the call.

"Hey" you say, having recognised the number, an old friend who regards herself as your biggest fan.

"Hey girl, I just caught up with my recordings, what on Earth are you doing?!" She shouts down the phone. You have just put it on speaker so you can keep it next to you while you clean up Kane.

You mouth an apology to him, taking a seat on the counter.

"Look, it's something I had to do" you run the cold tap, running the flannel Kane had picked up under it before wringing it out

"Something you had to do?! Are you mad,that man is dangerous, did you not see what he did to Linda?" You sigh seeing Kane's highly amused face.

"Look, now isn't the time to be talking about all this" you state, wiping the blood from around Kane's mouth.

"Yes it is, you better stop aligning yourself with him. He's dangerous and he's scaringthe kids to death" your best friend states.

Kane laughs at the sound of this, and everything goes silent.

"You're with him aren't you?" She asks. You don't answer.

"She's with me alright" Kane states, and no response comes from the other end of the line, "And she will continue to be with me until I see fit"

"Y/n, you've got to get out of-" Kane hangs up, slamming the phone on the counter beside you, standing.

"I'm not going anywhere" you defend.

"No, you're not" Kane begins, his hand finding it's way to your throat, "And if you even think about trying to leave, well. Hell will be the nicest of the torment you subject yourself to" You aren't going to leave, not if you have the choice.

"Is that a threat?" you ask, raising your eyebrow, Kane answering by tightening his grip ever so slightly. You send a twisted smile his way and Kane lets go, stepping back and examining his hand. "It isn't you, it's me" Kane looks at you, a confused look on his face.

"Masochist" you state with a slight shrug of your shoulders. Kane scowls. None of his usual, physical tactics will work to scare you.

"I guess I'll have to come up with something else for you" he mutters.You nod, having heard him.

"I guess you will"


	3. Chapter 3

You walk into the room where Kane has just beenescortedout of the police van, seeing the segment already well under way. You don't move towards them, simply standing by the side and watching the scene unfold with a smirk on your face.

"I lay down, you cover me, One, Two, Three, you get the win" Eric sounds very enthusiastic about the whole thing and you have to try not to laugh as Kane stares down at him. "Real easy, right?" A smile makes it's way onto Kane's face.

The smile quickly turns stern, "No" Eric's face drops, "We're not going to do this your way, tonight, we do things my way" with this Kane turns and begins to walk in yuor direction, the police right behind him.

"We don't have long before the match, you're coming out with me" Kane states. You nod.

The police don't follow the two of you into Kane's locker room, opting to stand outside the door.

"Those don't look comfortable" you say, motioning to the chains keeping him locked up.

"They're not, but soon I'll be free of them" Kane states.

"It's a wonder they didn't take me in too" You cross your arms, and Kane just huffs.

"They won't, I'll make sure of it" You nod, offering a smile. Kane doesn't accept it, but he doesn't reject it either, simply staring.

"Time to go" someone calls, and Kane gives you a warning look, reminding you there are rules for when you are out in front of the world.

The police escort Kane, and you, to the stairs behind the titantron, where you'll exit.

Kane turns around suddenly, whispering to one of the officers, of whom nods.

With that you're up first, exiting as the pyrotechnics go off.

You wait for Kane, looking past him at JR, who has just come back.

Kane notices too, smiling at the man he set on fire a few weeks ago, deciding to leave him be and make his way towards the ring.

You follow beside him down the ramp to the ring, stopping just before it. Kane locks eyes with Eric and you are handed a key.

You open your mouth to ask the officer what she's doing, but she interrupts, "Kane requested you let him out" you nod, walking around to the front of him.

Kane gives you a stern look and you sigh, getting onto your knees and beginning to undo the locks securing the chains around his body. You can feel him watching your every move, and you try to brush it off, but the feeling that he's watching you, watching you like a hawk, is causing your hands to shake.

You stand up once you've undone the locks on his feet, starting on the ones securing his upper body. He holds out his hand's allowing you to undo the padlocks keeping the chains around those. Once his hands are free he pulls off the belt, allowing it to drop to the floor, pushing past you. You sigh, holding the key out to the officer who first gave you it, and she thanks you for giving it back with a curt nod.

Kane is going over the ropes as you turn, sliding under the bottom rope. You swiftly stand, ending up just beside him as he lifts his arms, dropping them, fire erupring from the ring posts. The volume causes you to jump, but no one notices, all eyes on Kane and Eric.

"If he starts to win, don't interrupt. If you do there will be consequences" Kane mutters. You nod, seeing Eric's face of regret. He never should put this match forwards, but it's too late now.

You exit the ring a moment later, just as the bell rings, making your way down the steel stairs.

Eric lays down in the center of the ring, gaining boos from the crowd. You raise your eyebrow, Kane won't pin him. Not like this.

As you watch you smile, your thoughts being correct.

Kane pulls Eric up by his shirt, putting one hand on his throat and lifting him up for the choke-slam.

But impact with the mat never comes. Kane forces Eric back down to the mat, but by pushing him.

Kane walks backwards, flipping over the top rope and landing onhis feetbeside you.

As per usual he takes a hold of your wrist, pulling you backwards.

"What are you doing? You're going to lose" You whisper. Kane ignores you, only giving you a sideways glance, telling you silently to keep your mouth shut.

He waits for the countout and the bell to ring before pulling you back towards the ring, snatching a microphone from ringside and pulling you into the ring.

You stand beside him as he adresses Eric.

"Let me guess, you people want me to destroy Eric Bischoff" This is met by a parade of cheers, "Am I right?" Kane now stalks around the ring, Eric staying as far away from him as possible. "Is that what you want?" For asecond time the crowd cheers.

"Well I am sick of doing what other people want!" Kane shouts, "I have been listening to people my entire life, and where has it gotten me?! Nowhere!" Kane looks at you in this moment and you now realise that's whyhe told you not to tell him what to do. "So I am through doing what other people want. From now on, I do what I want"

With that Kane drops the mic, turning and looking towards the stage. Eric starts clapping and you give him a deadly glare.

As soon as Kane turns around Eric runs, getting out ofthe ring as fast as he can.

You chuckle, and feel the mat wobble.

Someone else is in the ring.

You turn around, seeing Rob Van Dam stood there.

"I've come to save you" he mouths. You glare at him in the same way you had just glared at Eric.

But RVD runs, not at you, at Kane.

The next thing you know he's rushing past you, climbing up to the top rope at the corner of the ring, ready to jump. Just before he does you wobble the top rope, and he slips. Kane also noicing him half jump, half fall, moves you of the way,RVD's facelandingpainfully on the barricade.

Kane forces the high flyer into the ring, grabbing a steel chair before entering himself.

You stand well out of the way, leaning against the ropes.

Kane goes to hit Van Dam with the chair, but Rob ducks, instead landing a kick. Kane wobbles but doesn't fall, that is until RVD kicks his legs out from beneath him.

Quickly you move the chair out of the way, right before Kane's head hits it.

Rob climbes up to the top rope, and as he jumps Kane sits up and you slide the steel chair back where it was, the head of Van Dam going right into the steel. Kane picks the chair up and passes it to you.

This is your chance to prove yourself.

As RVD turns you swing the chair, smacking him in the head with it. Kane walks to stand above Rob, giving you an approving look and a devilish smile. The two of you exit the ring not a moment later, and this time Kane doesn't pull you, instead allowing for you to walk beside him normally, leaving the high flyer in the ring and leaving a message to everybody.

You do not need saving.


	4. Chapter 4

You walk out to Kane's pyros again, this time not flinching.

Kane walks out beside you and you make your way to the ring, Rob Van Dam in it. The two of you have interrupted his intercontinental title match with Christian. Kane begins to pull himself up onto the apron using the top rope when RVD dropkicks a chair into his face.

Seeing Rob run to the other side of the ring you quickly pick up the steel chair, holding it out as he jumps over the top rope, going head first into the steel. Kane picks up Van Dam, carrying him off towards the stage, and you follow, not wanting to be left alone.

You follow Kane through corridor after corridor, ending up in a room with cameras already set up.

"Handcuff him" Kane demands. Your eyes search the room, then finding a post with handcuffs attached to it. You pull one of RVD's hands up, attatching him to the pole with the metal handcuffs, doing the same with his other hand.

"I gotta show you something here Rob" Kane growls. You stand just off to the side, watching Kane, "Come on. Are you with me? Is there anybody in there?! Huh? Is there anybody in there? Don't worry" Kane says, reaching for a can of gasoline, "This will wake you up"

"Look what Shane McMahonleft behind, Rob. Huh?! Come on, come on" Rob begins to stir, shaking his head, the gasoline dripping down his face. "Are you there, is anybody in there?! Are you in there?!"

"Kane" you want to reason with him, RVD attempting to speak at the same time.

"Shut up! Shut up" Kane begins to stuff a towel in RVD's mouth, effectively shutting him up, "You listen to me! You listen to me. You always wanted to know what made me tick, Rob! Know this, I could take you out at any time I want to!" the volume of Kane's voice is loud enough from where you're standing, and you can't imagine how loud it is for the likes of Rob, who is helpless in the situation.

"But you know what?" Kane asks, "It's time for you feel my pain" Kane pours more gasoline on Robs head.

Rob struggles against the handcuffs, tryingto reason with the demon, shaking his head, shaking his hands, desperately trying to escape as Kane tries to light a match.

"Feel my pain Rob, remember, remember what happended to my good friend JR?" Kane finally manages to light the match, and you find yourself staring at the flame before it goes out.

"Well you're gonna feel it too, you're gonna feel my pain, Rob" Kane is getting frustrated, the paper not lighting when he holds the match to it.

Rob looks at you with pleading eyes but you shake your head.

"I do not need saving" you state.

"No one's coming tohelp you. And she isn't going tohelp you" Kane looks at you, holding the burning match up as if to try and scare you. You take it as a warning, not a threat, letting him continue with Rob. "But you know what? This" He holds up the piece of paper, which is finally burning, "This is what they want. I'm not going to do what they want" Kane blows out the flame out.

"From now on I do what I want. What I want!" Kane screams. You step forwards and he turns to you, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder, laughing as he walks off with you, leaving Rob hanging there, completely doused in gasoline.

Kane doesn't put you down, carrying you all the way to the locker room, ignoring the disapproving looks of every other superstar.

Once the door is closed you are put firmlyback on your feet.

"You" He begins, "You nearly ruined that segment" You shrug, standing your ground.

"You can't just go around setting poeple on fire" You state, crossing your arms. Kane leans in, his face almost touching yours.

"I do what I want. And you can help me, and we can get along and do this together, or I can set you on fire" you huff, tapping your foot on the concrete floor, unfazed by his threat.

"You set me on fire and you'll have hell to pay" You push past him, reaching out for the door handle, pushing it down. When the door doesn't open you try again and again, but it doesn't let up.

Slowly you turn to face Kane, who has a dark grin on his face. He's locked the door.

"Kane" he starts to laugh.

"You are not leaving my sight!" You cross your arms, tilting you head to a side.

"Umm, yes I am" You state.

"No you are not! I am doing what I want, and if I don't want to let you leave then you are not leaving!" Kane shouts. You blink at him, sighing.

"You're not going to scare me" Kane growls, beginning to pace. "Do you honestly think I'd put my wellbeing and career on the line for someone I'm scared of?" Kane seems to ignore you, continuing to pace.

"Fine. I'll find my own way out. I'll see you next week" you spot an air vent above one of the benches, but with the bench alone it is too high for you to reach.

You pull the bench out towards the center of the room, pushing a locker by the air vent.

If you can jump onto the locker you can get out.

"Don't worry by the way, I'm not going to humanise you. Your image will still be in tact next week." With that you take a run up, using the bench as a way to make yourself jump higher.

You push yourself up onto the top of the locker, moving the air vent cover to one side. Since they're so high up they're never secured properly. You take one last look at Kane, who has stopped pacing but he stares at the opposite wall.

You take this as your signal to leave, crawling into the vent. You don't have to crawl for long before finding a way out, the only problem is that way is straight down into the hall below. Deciding to risk it you drop, landing not so gracefully on your feet.

Luckily nobody is around to see it, so you brush yourself off, the vent not being the cleanest thing.

Not asecond after you've finished dusting yourself offpoeple walk round the corner, the man at the front being none other than Steve Austin.

He storms over to you.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing siding with Kane?" he asks.

"I'm doing what I want" You state, quoting Kane.

"He's dangerous Y/n. Very dangerous" As Steve says that Rob Van Dam comes into sight, being helped around the corner by the likes of Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus.

Trish mumbles something to Chris, who nods, moving away from the Liontamer and Rob Van Dam, walking over to you.

"Look, woman to woman, I want you to know you've made the wrong choice. He really is dangerous, he's already set one man on fire, nearly two, and tombstoned the bosses wife. He is a monster. Come with us, we'll keep you safe" You back away shaking your head.

"Kane is not a monster. A little.. temprimental but he is not a monster"

"He's got half this company terrified, none of us will go near him" Chris pitches in.

"Well, if you're scared, then that's your problem. You people just don't see him like I do" you walk off, ignoring their whispers speaking of hypnosis and brainwash.

You're going to remain with Kane.

After all, that is what you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Kane hasn't shown up at your usual meeting place, and his music echoing around tells you that you've been altogether abandoned tonight.

Not on your watch.

You begin to walk towards the gorilla, the maze of halls causing it to take longer than you wanted to get there. By time you're out on the stage Kane isn't in sight. Shane is, on the titantron. You smile, remembering what you did to him a few weeks ago.

Kane finally comes into sight. "Shit" you mutter, walking in the direction of the room they're in. You had passed it while entering the arena, and you know exactly where you have to go to find them. You jog down to the ring, passing it and going over the barricade.

You find the two men quickly, watching as Kane launches Shane into the wall.

"Get up here and help me!"You run up the ramp hearing Kane's demand, seeing can after can of gasoline. Kane unscrews the lid of one, pouring it into the dumpster.

You instantly follow suit, unscrewing another cap and tipping the contents in before throwing the canister in after it.

Before long all seven canisters of gasoline are empty and in the dumpster. Kane reveals a zippo, lighting it with a smile on his face. He throws the zippo in, the fire instantly flaring up. Kane walks over to Shane, pulling him up to his feet.

"Feel my pain!!" Kane puts Shane over his shoulder, walking towards the dumpster, but Shane slides off of his shoulder.

Shane kicks Kane, causing the big red machine to fall backwards straight into the fire.

"Burn in hell you son of a bitch" Shane says, coughing from the smoke.

"Shane!!" You shout, rushing over to look into the fire filled dumpster.

"Good riddance" Shane sighs.

"You" Shane gives you a questioning look, "You've just made a big mistake" you chuckle.

Without hesitation Shane picks you up, holding you by the fire.

"You want to go too? Do you?" Shane asks, a sadistic tone to his voice.

"You'll pay for this" with that Shane throws you backwards through the flames.

The fire is only burning in half of the dumpster, and you got thrown through it. It hadn't hurt going through it, btuthe impact on the hard base had hurt. You lie back, lifting upyour left arm to examine the stinging.

Due to the way you had landed there was a rather large gash in your arm, bloodslowy oozing from the wound. You sigh, resting your arm over your torso.

You close your eyes, allowing the heat to comfort you. You feel two arms slide under you, lifting your body up and carrying you out of the dumpster presumably by a hidden door somewhere, the cold air of the night causing you to shiver and lean further into the only source of warmth around, the person carrying you .

You keep your eyes closed until you feel yourself being placed back down, but this time you're on a soft surface.

Above you Kane stands, skin slightly charred.

The two of you are alone in a white room you dread going, the medical room.

Kane doesn't make eye contact with you, rummaging through multiple drawers until he finds what he is looking for, a needle and thread.

He places the surgical eqiptment on the table before exiting the room.

After a minute of him shouting a medic makes their way in, rushing around sorting out the needle and thread.

"Hurry up" Kane demands. The medic nods frantically, finally threading the needle and taking a hold of your arm.

Within five minutes your arm is completely stitched up and has a bandage on it. You thank the man silently before being ushered out of the room by Kane.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe Shane" Kane shouts, "Just me would have been fine, but no. He had to put you through it as well"

"I'm fine" You state, wrapping Kane's upper arm with a bandage. He wouldn't let the medic do his, insiting he was fine, even threatening the poor man who was only trying to do his job.

Despite this you can understand why he's being irrational, the two of you have just been thrown into a dumpster that was on fire.

You had tried to apologise to the man, but the deadly look in Kane's eyes had kept you quiet. After all, you can't jeprodise his entire character by simply apologising when he does things wrong.

A quiet knock on the door pulls you from your thoughts.

Kane stands, walking over. It's his locker room so he gets to answer the door and deal with whoever is on the other side.

As soon as the door is open enough for a stream of cold air to enter the room Kane is knocked to the floor.

There stands five men wearing masks. Three of them begin to move Kane, two of them advance towards you.

"Hell no" You say, standing up and folding the steel chair.

"We don't want any trouble"

"You came to the wrong place for that" You state, swinging and hitting the taller of the two in the head. He falls to the ground, you'd hit him hard, wanting to knock him out.

But you can't marvel over your work too long, swinging for the other guy to realise he's no longer there.

The chair is knocked from your hand and you feel yourself being picked up and placed over his shoulder. You kick and punch but he doesn't let go, carrying you out of the room.

One of the other men helps the one you smacked with a chair to his feet and they follow behind you, one other man coming, leaving one behind.

You don't let up on the man who is carrying you, landing punch after punch on his lower back. But he will not put you down.

You've cried for help but no one has come to your rescue,your sense of direction having completely vanished after so many turns down identical halls.

You struggle still, determined not to be the victim of a kidnap, but the man doesn't once let up.

It seems like you're being carried forever, passing door after door.

You start to think that maybe, just maybe, they're walking you in a figure of eight, purposely to throw you off.

Eventually they stop, and you hear the squeak of an oil-thirsty door hinge.

Your feet finally come back into contact with the floor and you sigh, spinning and kicking the guy holding you in the face. He stumbles back, another guy stepping forward to push you backwards.

You catch yourself, remaining stood up. You charge towards the men but stop suddenly, the door closing in quick succession.

"Oh for fucks sake!" You sigh, trying the handle. It's locked. "Karma's gonna get you!! All of you!" You scream at the door,which is met with a few quiet laughs, presumably of the men that took you to begin with."And if Karma doesn't, Kane will."


	6. Chapter 6

You've spent the last week under the watch of the McMahon's and a few men they'd hired as security, not much had happened, not much at all. The week had been long and relatively boring, you were allowed to walk around and go to the gym, but only if at least three men went with you.

You weren't allowed to make calls or text anyone, no one was to know your whereabouts. You weren't even to know. You knew when you began to travel again you were coming to Raw, but your role still remains unknown.

The whole plan had been put together by Shane, who refused to tell you anything, only to shut up and listen to what he was saying. You had refused, lashing out a few times, but that only lead to your arms and legs being restrained until you agreed to not hit anyone and shut up.

"Shane look, Kane's pissed" You hear from the other room, "I'm warning you, he's going to find her" This is Shane's second warning, but still he won't listen. He's determined to get whatever is going on tonight to happen, no matter what the risk is.

Even his own father has tried to warn him.

"Look, I need to go, I'm scheduled to be in the ring in five minutes" Shane states.

"If he comes looking don't expect people to help" Stone Cold states, presumably leaving as the door to the adjoining room closes. You hear Shane sigh and then he comes into sight.

"We need to go, boys, get her hands" Shane tosses a pair of handcuffs and the three men watching you make short work of grabbing your arms and holding them so the metal clips securely aroud your wrists.

"Get off!" You shout, yanking your arms away from them, but it is too late, the cuffs are already secure. A low growl makesits way past your lips and they step away with a smile, Shane walking further into the room.

He nods to the men either side of you and you get pushed slightly, telling you to walk forwards and follow Shane.

The five of you get to the gorilla and Shane takes a hold of the handcuffs, pulling you out with him to his enterance music. He pulls you to the ring, up the steel stairs and through the ropes.

He produces another pair of handcuffs, attaching one side to your pair and the other to the top rope before walking off and getting a mic.

"You know people have been telling me all night to be careful, that they're afraid something bad is gonna happen to me" You nod, something bad is going to happen, especially if Kane is as pissed off as Steve said he was earlier. "Well if something is bad that's going to happen to me I say let it happen to me right here, right now"

The crowd cheers but nothing much happens, Shane looks around, waiting for Kane to pop up, waiting for someone to come out. And right as Shane walks over to you someone does.

Eric Bischoff's theme starts up and he walks out, microphone in hand.

"Shane, just like everybody else, I heard you're gonna get yours tonight" Eric motions towards you but Shane doesn't so much as bat an eyelid your direction. "And I just want you to know I wouldn't miss it for theworld" Shane leans on the rope next to you, the movement causing the steel to dig into your wrists.

The crowd chants 'Asshole' at Eric but he doesn't seem to care, keeping the same stupid smile on his face.

"Eric, didn't you get enough at Summerslam? And if you were the bad thing that's supposed to happen to me tonight then umm.. 'scuse me for saying this but that's a joke" This causes Eric to laugh a little.

"Oh you think I'm a joke, then how 'bout you let me get in that ring and I'll show you how funny I can be!" You raise an eyebrow, turning to look at Shane, shaking your wrists.

But Shane's attention is elsewhere, an explosion in the background letting you know how things are about to go down.

Shane begins to pace in the ring, all the lights cutting out but Kane's music still plays.

"He's coming" You laugh, not knowing if anyone can hear you.

The lights come back on and immediately Shane is at your feet. You take the opportunity to kick him as he rolls under the bottom rope, and upon looking back up you find yourself face to face with the demon himself.

Neither of you say anything, the eye contact comfort enough. You go to walk towards him only to be cruelly reminded you're attached to the top rope.

You can't blame Kane for throwing Shane about like a ragdoll, after all just last week Shane had men in masks take him out and steal you from the locker room in the process. You watch with glee as Shane gets what he deserves.

Kane pulls the third pair of handcuffs seen today from under the ring, using them to attach Shane to the steel ring post to the left of you. You walk over there, watching as Kane forces the top half of the steel stairs into Shane's legs.

Kane next turns his attention to you, taking the key out of the pocket of Shane McMahon, using it to free your hands of the metal cuffs they're restrained in. You don't thank him, deciding now isn't the time.

You exit the ring quickly, Kane passing you two jumper cables before throwing water on Shane's crotch.

The two of you lock eyes and he nods, a cruel smile on his lips.

You slowly open the clip to the jumper cable, and Shane's eyes widen.

"This is for knocking Kane out last Monday" You say, clipping it to his soaked crotch, you open the other one, "This is for kidnapping me" you attach the second clip alongside the first.

Pain is written all over the face of Shane McMahon as you silently attach one of the clips at the other end of the cable to the battery Kane has placed on the steel stairs.

You hold up the final clip, right in front of Shane's face before passing it over to Kane.

"Don't you dare you son of a bitch!" Shane yells, but Kane's mind is set and he lowers it to the battery.

The contact between the two pieces of metal causes bright orange sparks to appear, but you only catch sight of the top few, finding yourself too amused by the look of sheer pain on Shane's face..

"Oh my god! I'm gonna kill you!" Shane cries, but Kane only does it again. "I'm gonna kill both of you!!" Shane's pained expression causes your smile to enlargen.

Rob Van Dam suddenly appears, armed with a steel chair, hitting Kane's back. You manage to duck out of the way, jumping onto the steel stairs next to Shane.

"Good look killing us" You send a twisted smile in the direction of Shane McMahon, glancing to the side to see Kane get knocked to the floor with another hit of the steel chair.

As RVD turns around you use the apron to gain some speed, jumping and landing a dropkick to his chest, where the steel chair is being held.

Rob falls to the floor and you fall to your knees, but recover quickly, checking on Kane.

You help him up and he crawls into the ring. Rob notices, quickly getting into the ring. You attempt to trip him but miss and he begins to let loose on Kane, kicking him in the chest, in the face, in the shoulder.

Then he grabs the steel chair. He takes a run up and jumps, sliding the chair in front of his feet, forcing the chair into Kane's face.

He then taunts Kane, picking up the chair and throwing it to him. Kane, barely standing, catches it, and recieves a spinning kick to the chair, which hits him in the face. You barely manage to get out of the way as Kane is sent out of the ring under the bottom rope.

You walk over to him, asking if he's okay. Kane gets up, and you can see his head is bleeding from the blows to the head. Rob watches from the ropes as he desperately tries to free Shane McMahon.

The anger radiates from Kane as the two of you make your way up the ramp.

"Don't worry, you'll get revenge next week" Kane nods, the two of you dissapearing backstage.

"I'll kill Van Dam for ruining our fun" Kane growls.

"I believe you" You cross your arms and Kane stops, turning to look at you.

"Why are you here? Helping me torture poeple. Helping me. Shouldn't you be scared?"

"Should I have a reason to be scared? Perhaps I like the torture" you shrug.

"It must be torture being around me every day" Kane mumbles.

"As I said, I like the torture" Kane looks you in the eyes, narrowing his own. You smirk, winking at him.

"You're crazy" Kane crosses his arms, almost mirroring your stance.

"I must be. I mean, I shouldn't be here. I should be hiding behind Vince, I should have asked to move to Smackdown. But hey, here I am. I've come to love your angry nature, the constant hate for people. I suppose I've come to love you as a person but I mean" By the final sentece your voice is no more than a whisper, your voice getting quieter as your thoughts get louder.

Kane says nothing, simply walking off to clean himself up, another segmentbeing in five minutes.

"Nobody knew he was going to come back! Nobody knew he was coming back!Kane, RVD was not supposed to come back this week but I promise you, I promise you next week we'll settle this the old fashioned way. It'll be Kane versus RVD inside ofa steel cage!" Eric rushes.

Kane backs off, a smile on his face and he begins to laugh, wiping a little of the blood off of his head, having not cleaned it all up. He turns to you, throwing his arm over your shoulders and walkingout of the room with you on his arm.


	7. Chapter 7

You and Kane are out first, the ring ready for the upcoming match.

You've never been inside a steel cage, not for a match, not at all in fact. But as they say, there's a first time for everything.

The cage is huge, and you try not to stare, instead trying to keep your mind focused for the match ahead.

In your hand you carry a baseball bat, Kane demanded you keep it with you just in-case somebody tried to kidnap you from him again. You had refused until Kane had threatened you with it, at which point you decided it would be best to carry it. Scared or not you don't imagine being hit in the head with a baseball bat is much fun.

You follow Kane through the cage door and into the ring.

"You'll stay in one place at ringside." you bow your head, showing Kane you understand, exiting the cage.

As you do so Rob Van Dam's theme starts up and he makes his way down to the ring, locking eyes with Kane.

As he nears the steel cage he looks at you instead, his eyes instantly noticing the black baseball bat you hold.

You flash him a smile, rolling your eyes at his saddened expression.

You still don't fully understand why he's been so desperate to get you away from Kane, there's nothing wrong with him. Sure he can be a little violent, a little sadistic a times, but he's not that bad.

Rob enters the steel cage with Kane anyway, probably immediately regretting that decision as Kane makes short work of him, the match beginning before the door to the steel cage is closed.

The match is Kane's, him dominating it for the most part. Kane lifts Van Dam over his head, throwing him to the wall of the steel cage, which gives in. Rob is sent hurtling down to ringside, his music playing.

You and Kane make eye contact, that isn't a win.

"No! No! No! No! No! NO! Stop right there" Eric walks out from backstage, cutting Rob's theme music short. "RVD is NOT the winner of this match!"

"Damn right" You state, crossing your arms. He's not. He did not climb over the top of the cage. He did not leave through the door, nor did he win via pin-fall.

"The rules say the winner can escape either over the top of the cage or through the door, not through the cage! Now put RVD back into that ring. Fix that cage. This match will continue!" A sly smile making its way across you features.

The ring is repaired quickly and Rob is forced back into the ring. The door isn't even closed before Kane starts his attack again, picking the bleeding man up from the floor and using his head as a battering ram against the side of the steel cage.

RVD uses the ropes to propel himself backwards, grabbing his head once he has landed back against the mat. Kane taunts RVD, telling him the door is open, and Rob makes an attempt to move towards it.

As he does you walk towards it, waiting for the perfect moment.

Just as Rob's head pokes out of the ropes and out of the cage you slam the door shut, sending him backwards.

He glances up at you and you give him a sickly sweet smile, his head bleeding now more than Kane's head had been last week after being hit bya steel chair a couple times.

Rob now clings onto the side of the steel cage, attempting to climb up to escape.

"Come on! You can do it!" Kane shouts mockingly. Rob reaches the top of the cage "You can do it RVD!" he shouts just before grabbing the wounded man. Rob glances back, kicking out his leg and causing Kane to stumble back. You hold the bat out to the side, swinging and hitting his foot. He isn't getting out that easily.

Rob slips, allowing Kane to take a hold of him, but once again RVD kicks Kane in the side of the head. He tries to push himself up to the top of the cage but at this point most of his strength is gone.

Kane grabs his foot, using RVD as support to climb up onto thetop rope.

Despite RVD already having one leg over the top of the cage Kane succeeds in pulling him down, the two of them standing on the top rope for a second before Kane latches hishand around RVD's neck, choke-slamming him.

Kane wins the match via pinfall, exiting the cage through the door.

You meet him at the bottom of the steel stairs and he gives you a devilish smile. You smile back, swinging the bat around out to your side.

Kane puts his arm around you, the two of you walking together up the ramp.

You turn once you and Kane reach the stage, laughing at the sight of the medics rushing around in the ring, wanting to get RVD on a stretcher. Kane lifts his arms, slamming them back down, the volume of thepyrotechnics drowning out your laugh.

The heat of the pyros surrounds you and Kane, the energy of the fire causing adrenaline to pumpthrough your veins.

You very quickly realise Kane has taken a hold of you and in the moment has dipped you and pressed his lips to yours.

You hear the shock of the crowd, and the announcers, seeing you and Kane.

Nothing is official between the two of you. You did mention that you had feelings for him briefly last week but he had made nothing of it to your knowledge, not even pulling a face when the words had slipped out of your mouth.

Nonetheless this moment was happening, and you are very aware of everything going on.

Kane's lips eventually leave yours and he begins to laugh, walking you backstage.

"I don't know about you JR but I'm not sure I'd enjoy that"

As soon as the two of you are back in the locker room your phone begins to ring.

"Who is it?" Kane asks. You look at the number and groan.

"You remeber the friend that called that time." Kane nods.

"Answer it, I want to hear what she has to say" You grimace and pick up the call, putting it on speaker.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Y/n!!" your friend shouts down the phone

"So I don't even get a hello?" You ask sarcastically, already knowing exactly what she's going to have a rant about.

"In front of the cameras! On live television!! You go ahead and you.. you kiss that thing!!" You rest your head in the palm of your hand, sighing.

"Look. This is none of your buisness" You begin, only to be cut off.

"Well it is, isn't it. This man is awful, the things he has done to all those people, how do you know he won't do that to you?" She asks. You open your mouth but once again you are rudely interrupted. "And everything's all good and well you just decided it would be a good idea to kiss him in front of millions of poeple?! What were you thinking?!"

Your eyes drift over to Kane who, like last time, has an amused smile on his face.

"Alright, shut up" You demand, but she keeps on talking. "Listen up Y/F/N I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you telling me what is right and what is wrong. You have no control over me or my actions, if I want to kiss Kane then so be it. It is no concern of yours what I do and who I date. Not that we are dating. So next time don't call me" With that you hang up, likely leaving her in shock on the other end of the line.

"Dating huh?"

"Shut up"


	8. Chapter 8

"Allow me to introduce the opponent in this matchup, Kane!" Kane and you walk out to his theme, like usual, the only difference being this time you're dressed in more formal wear. Rather than your casual jeans and a shirt or ring gear you are dressed now in a long, deep red dress. It had been Kane's only request this week, and after last week you decided you might as well put in some effort.

You were here to check over the contract and to ensure Kane had the best chance at winning the last man standing match. Naturally he had the better end of the deal anyway with him being able to withstand a lot more than most men, but you aren't going to take any chances.

Kane pulls himself onto the apron using the top rope, going over it to enter the ring. You on the other hand walk up the steel stairs lifting the bottom of your dress so you don't stand on it.

Kane leaves you to get in the ring by yourself, not helping with the ropes. You dismiss this, knowing he wasn't going to at any point anyway.

You make your way around to where Kane is standing, watching as he reads over the contract.

Eric leans over to you "It should be in his favor but Shane can be unpredictable" He mumbles, ensuring he can't be heard by the cameras.

"Trust me, Bischoff, I know" you reply quietly.

"After what he did last week he's got the majority of the superstars avoiding him, I'm surpised you haven't run off in fear yet" Eric chuckles. You send him a confused look.

"I have nothing to be scared of, because unlike someI choose my allies with myself in mind"

Kane stands back straight, having signed his name.

"Your name needs to go down too" Eric states, flipping the page over. You take the pen and read carefully, Kanes ring-post pyrotechnics not provoking even the smallest reaction from you.

You sign the contract, happy with the terms. You're allowed to be out with them, but you are not allowed to bring any weapon down to the ring. But there is nothing to say you can't take one while you're down here.

"And his opponent in Last Man Standing at Unforgiven, Shane McMahon!" Shane's theme starts and he runs out, doing his usual routine, stopping suddenly so he can walk down the ramp like a regular man.

He slowly makes his way towards the three of you in the ring, not seeming phased by Kane staring him down.

Shane enters the ring through the second and top rope, going stright for the microphone on the table.

"Kane, I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell youthis right to your face. ThatEric Bischoff has only made this Last Man Stading match becuase Eric thinks you're gonna anhialate me" With that Kane and Eric both nod, Eric much more excitedlythan Kane.

You meet his statement with "Damn right" but it doesn't deter Shane who opens his mouth once more.

"And that may be true Kane, but sure as I'm standing here I'm gonna tell you something. If I'm going down, you're going down with me" Kane smirks and all you can do is shake your head. "And actually Eric you did me a favour by making this a Last Man standing match, because that means Kane that there are no rules. That means that anything goes" You find Shane looking at you now. You give him a dangerous look, Shane still unaware of the terms in the contract, and it will likely stay that way.

"And Kane, look into my eyes when I tell you this, as long as I am breathing in and out I assure you the I will be the Last Man Standing" Shane doesn't bother to read through the contract, simply glancing at Kane before putting his signature on the document, looking at you once more once the clipboard is back on the table.

Kane suddenly steps forwards, flinging the table off to the side with one arm, but Shane doesn't flinch.

"I'm gonna kick your ass this Sunday" Kane states, stepping forward. Shane still doesn't move.

"You can try, you can" Shane says, walking backwards and taking a hold of the top rope.

"I am" Kane replies.

"Okay" Shane goes to get out of the ring but turns at the last second, running and jumping on Kane, knocking him to the ground. Shane begins to punch Kane, and you can only watch, rendered useless in a dress without a weapon.

You catch sight of Eric at the other side of the ring holding a steel chair. You pluck it from his hand, turning around to see Shane give three low blows, one after the other.

Kane stumbles back into the corner and Shane kicks hard, likely trying to make Kane feel the same pain he felt a mere two weeks ago. You go to hit Shane in the back but miss as he moves away too fast for the chair, deliviering another shot to the crotch, this time with his knee.

Kane rolls out of the ring in pain, and as Shane watches him,you finally see your chance, stepping forward and swinging. The chair collides this time around, knocking Shane into the ropes.

He turns around, stalking towards you. You brace the chair for another hit, only to find it be snatched from your fingers. Shane glares at you, the steel chair now in his hands.

You watch from your corner as Shane slides out of the ring, going to hit Kane with the steel chair. You try to warn Kane, shouting his name but it is no good, he stands up to have the steel collide with his back anyway.

Kane falls to his knees after a second hit to the back, one hand on the apron for support, the other between his legs. You advance towards Shane but he sees you, swinging for Kane once more, this time the chair colliding with his head.

You wince as Kane falls to the floor, Shane pulling the cover from an unused announcers table, then the top, smacking Kane in the head with the hard plastic.

"Shane stop!" You shout from the ring, but he just smiles at you. He forces Kane up onto the announcers table, then advancing towards you.

He picks the steel chair back up, sliding into the ring.

"Get out" He demands. You shake your head but Shane stepping forwards and raising the chair causes you to have second thoughts, leaving the ring and walking down the steel stairs.

You walk towards where Kane is, seeing Shane jump from the top rope, landing on your partner.

Both of them lie on the floor, referees flocking to make sure the son of their boss is okay.

You go by yourself to check on Kane, finding he is in a lot of pain. He lies there and you take a hold of his hand, crouched beside him.

You look up, glaring at Shane. He will get what he deserves at Unforgiven, just like Rob Van Dam got what he deserved inside the steel cage.

And you'll make sure of it, not for you, for Kane.


	9. Chapter 9

\-- Last night at Unforgiven --

You rush to Kane once Shane walks away from smashing his head into the steel stairs twice.

"Come on Kane, it's barely been two minutes, don't let him beat you now" Kane pushes himself up and Shane wanders back over, forcing you to move away.

Kane lifts Shane up, ready for the tombstone, but you shake your head. Kane drops Shane and you grin as he exits the ring.

"You know what Shane?" You say, leaning on the apron,chin resting in your palms, calm as he crawls towards you"After this, you're gonna go see you mom" you state. He glares at you for bringing his mother into the situation but you just give him a smile, watching as the glare on his face is replaced by Kane pulling him to his feet. Watching as Kane goes for the tomb stone but Shane counters, ramming Kane's head into the steel stairs with a bulldog.

"Kane, listen to me" You whisper, "You need to get up and get back in the game" You hear the ref begin to count, "Now's the time Kane, rise" he sits up, using the ropes to help him stand by the count of 8.

"You're doing good, real good" you laugh from beside Kane, looking down at Shane's fallen form.

"Stand back" You nod, watching as he walks up the stairs to the announcers table, scaring the men sat by it away before tipping it. The table hits Shane's body and you can't help but chuckle, Kane too laughing at the situation.

"What is he doing?" a referee says from behind you.

"I have a hunch he's going to jump from there" You state, the ref's eyes go wide in horror and you crouch beside Kane, keeping your eye on a still climbing Shane McMahon.

"Now, I don't know what possessed him to climb up onto the titantron, but you need to move your ass or you're going to be out for the count" With that you move away, watching as Shane draws a cross over his chest, praying this will work.

You pull on Kane's arm with all the strength you have, pulling him clean out of the way, Shane falling straight through the stage floor. You leave Kane's side, beginning to laugh.

The referee begins to count, and you watch as Kane makes his way to his feet.

"Eight!" Kane's up, but Shane isn't stirring, "Nine!" you walk to stand beside Kane, the to of you watching for any signs of movement from the man who's idea plummeted down to earth, "Ten! Ring the bell!" The three familiar tolls of the bell and Kane's theme signifies his win, one the two of you are both very pleased with.

\-- Raw --

"So, what'sthe plan?" You ask.

"Plan? When was I a man for plans?" Kane asks, driving you to the mystery location.

"Never" You reply. Kane had told you the two of you would not be making an appearance at the show tonight, and that you won't be turning up to the arena at all. He has told you only that once the two of you have finished what he needed to do you will be driving to the next city with him where the two of you will stay for the week.

You glace over at him, catching a hint of a smile on his features before he turns his head to look out of the drivers side window, turning off of the main road towards a large hospital.

"So your plan was scare you way into the hospital and find Shane"

"You know me so well" Kane states, continuing to march down the corridor, "And you have a part to play in this too, your job is to keep everyone else away while I do what I need to do, you brought the bat?"

"No, you did" You state. Kane shrugs. The two of you exit the car and he finds the bat quickly, handing it to you.

"You didn't have to knock him out" you follow Kane around the hospital, watching as doctors and nurses run, leaving patients unattended to.

"Shut up" Kane whispers, catching sight of a camera man. at the end of the hall. "Get the nurse out" He demands, pushing over a curtain so she pokes her head around the corner.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" The camera man slowly pans the camera, catching you in the frame pointing at her with your bat, she quickly backs out of the room screaming, leaving you and Kane stood there in shot.

"How you feeling Shane?" You ask with a smile, stepping out of Kane's way.

Nurses come running down the hall and you find yourself standing before them, playing with the bat in your hand.

"Not another step forwards" you threaten, not turning to look at Kane and what he is doing.

"Now Shane, you can go for a little ride" You glance to the side, stepping forwards as Kane runs the hospital bed into the wall. "Where's your seatbelt, huh?" he asks.

You shake your head as a nurse steps forwards, wanting to help the man at the other end of the hall, but with a twisted smile and a shake of your head she quickly steps back, realising she is not going to win in this situation.

"Security, security!" You turn around to see two men in uniform run around the corner.

"Don't move" you growl to the two nurses stood before you. They both nod meekly before you turn, walking towards the men. Kane stands back, allowing you to do what you like, eager to see what you'll do.

A devilish smile spreads onKane's face as you draw the bat backwards, "What are you doing?" he asks, only to find out a second later as the bat connects with the side of his head.

The second man runs for his life and you turn, more nurses have appeared and you walk back towards them, now slightly scuffed bat braced and ready in case any of them want to try and pass you.

"Hey Shane, get well soon" the impact is loud and you find yourself grinning at the nurses, sarcasticallywaving goodbye as Kane grabs your wrist and tugs you out of the room, laughing maniacally.

"You did such a good job, well done. That shot on the security guy was a good one. For a second I wasn't sure you would but you don't ever disappoint" Kane says.

"I'm not one for disappointment" you reply. Kane chuckles.

"You'll never be disappointed with me"

"What are you trying to say, Kane?" you cross your arms despite the fact he can't see you, too busy with his eyes on the road.

"We work well together, you're not scared of me and I can rely on you. I think we'd work" you raise an eyebrow.

"In what way would we 'work'?" you ask.

Kane sighs, "I want you to be more than just my in ring partner"

"Oh" you state, "Like?"

"Yes" you don't have to look at Kane to know he's serious. Completely serious.

"You know what?" You ask him rhetorically, "Lets do it"


	10. Chapter 10

You and Kane have spent most of your time together over the past two weeks, even going out to dinner after his quick victory over hurricane last week on RAW.

The two of you had been up to a fair amount together, even deciding to turn up on Smackdown so he could introduce you to his older brother.

Undertaker hadn't been bothered by Kane, but you seemed to spark his interest. You still aren't quite sure why and have spent the past few days wondering why he kept asking question after question but the more you think about it the more it makes sense.

Kane is his little brother, and the two have had their differences in the past, but Undertaker still seems to care for Kane, not wanting Kane to get hurt. You have heard all the stories and put it down to what happened when they were children, it makes the most sense and you intend to believe that is the correct answer, even if you get told otherwise by the deadman.

"Make short work of him Kane" you exit the ring as Rosey begins the fight.

It doesn't take long for Kane to gain control of the match, but it ends up going back and forth between them, Rosey being both taller and weighing more than ane presumably making it a littledifficult for Kane to gain the momentum.

This doesn't stop Kane from winning the match, chokeslamming Rosey and pinning him for the three count.

You enter the ring as Kanes music starts up, standing beside him as he raises his arms.

"Stand back, theres a hurricane coming through" You scowl, moving towards the ropes. You make no attempt to leave the ring, knowing Kane will have Hurricane on his back quickly.

And he does, another chokeslam sending another man to the mat.

Once more Kane goes to set off his pyrotechnics, but is interrupted, this time by Shane McMahon.

Kane puts his arms down and pushes you behind him slightly, waiting for Shane to appear on the stage.

You feel someone take hold of your arm and pull you roughly back, causing you to fall backwards and land on the mat. You look up to see Shane exiting the ring and you follow suit, catching up with Kane as he storms off in the direction Shane ran.

Kane finds the nearest employee, grabbing his shirt.

"Where'd Shane McMahon go? Answer me!" Kane shoves the man in the orange shirt up against the wall.

"That way" He rushes, pointing towards the grarage. Kane shoves him away and you find yourself in front of Kane, a warning to employeesthat he's on the loose.

The technitiansstay well out of the way of Kane's rampage, allowing him to storm onto the bus monitoring all the cameras.

"Shane! Wheres Shane huh?!" One of the female employees screams and you just shake your head. They stay as far away from him as possible as hemakes his way back out of the bus.

Kane grabs a metal pipe, still looking for Shane. He stops, and you catch sight of what he has seen. Shane is stood there by a limo, arms out as if he had been waiting for Kane to turn up.

"Don't play games with me" Kane marches around the front of the truck, "You want to play games with me?" You see Shane run and jump over the hood of the car, getting in the back.

"Get out Shane! Get out here!" Kane tries the door but the handle is locked. "Get out!"

"Patience" Your voice is surprisingly calm given the nature of the situation, you know that if you don't stay calm things could go very wrong.

"Don't tell me patience" Kane growls before smashing the window of the limousine, and the sunroof is shattered seconds after. "Shane when I get in there"He climbs up the side of the carsliding through the sunroof.

You hear a car door openand jog around the back of the car, Shane messing around in the drivers side.

"You want to play, Kane?" he asks.

"Have a nice ride!" Shanes words hit you but it's too late, you can't do anything. The limo speeds forwards, the lower half of the car is fine, but the top is flattened as it is rammed into the side of the eighteen wheeler parked up ahead.

Shane turns to run and catches sight of you. You stare him down but in the end you run past him, trying to pry open the back door of the limo.

You hear Shane take off but you don't follow him, you don't even look to see which way he's gone, preoccupied with trying to find Kane in the wreck.

Soon people come rushing in, trying to help you get Kane out of the car, the door still not open despite your efforts.

The firemen turn up to help, and you catch the sound of a familiar voice.

"Get out of the way" Steve pushes his way through, "Is he alive?"

"Give us some room" one of the men in uniform demands, Steve backing off, he notices you and quickly makes his way over, telling others to get lost in the process.

"Are you hurt at all?" Steve sounds concerned but you don't answer, finding the words stuck in your throat. He envelopes you in a hug, not knowing what else to do. "He'll be fine, I'm sure" Steve wanders off, leaving you to watch as they pull Kane's bloody body from the wreck of the car.

You can hear Eric battling police officers off to the side but the sight of Kane causes you to block everything else out.

You walk towards them,"Ma'am you need to stay back" you shake your head, causing the men wheeling him out on a stretcher to stop.

"No. Not a chance in hell. I'm going with him" You state.

"He's unstable, he needs medical professionals, not you"

"Do you know who I am?" You walk up to the officer, staring deep into his eyes. He shakes his head. "I am Y/n, a colleague of Kane's, and more importantly his team mate and his girlfriend. All these weeks I have been beside this man, I have helped Kane beat the crap out of multiple people, and for it I have been kidnapped and I have been kicked into a dumpster filled with fire, and I am still with him, and you are not going to change that. I am going with him to the hospital" the man sighs, giving in to your stubbornness, allowing you to follow the group to the ambulance.

You climb the back of the ambulance with his assistance, "Air rescue is ready and waiting" he says.

You look at Kane, exhaling a breath you didn't know you were holding.

"This is going to be a long week"


	11. Chapter 11

As expected the week had been long, and for you tiring. You had only left the hospitalfour times to go home and shower and get a change of clothes, but other than that all your time had been spent by Kane's side.

Kane had woken at least once per day, never happy about where he was. After two days the doctors had decided to leave the room once Kane was conscious, the attacks becoming too much for them to handle. They had tried to pull you out with them but Kane hadn't let them, latching on to you.

The doctors now know their place and are not going to get in his way.

Unfortunately for you right now there's a problem. Shane has been given permission to talk to Kane, and that does not bode well with you. Despite this you don't interfere, instead trying to block Shane out, if it bothers you it will likely bother Kane, and that isn't something that you want.

Kane needs to heal before getting back into the ring with Shane, there's no doubt about that, he has to.

The machine monitoring Kane's heartbeat begins to beep faster, signalling the increase of Kane's heart rate.

"Come on Kane, what's your answer?!" you hear Shane shout. You keep your eyes focused on Kane, trying to keep quiet and not lash out at the McMahon.

"He's going into cardiac arrest" the doctor mumbles. You stand up.

"I know you can hear me Kane" Shane states. Still you refrain from saying anything, your attention now mostly on Kane, worried about him. "You know what Kane? I bet you heard this. I know when you were inside that limo you heard the locks locking. You heard the gas revving up. You heard that engine going, yeah. You heard it. You heard those tires screech. But you know what I heard Kane? You know what I heard when that limo was speeding away? All I heard was you crying like a little bitch and the horrified scream from your little bitch"

You scowl, your fists screwing into tight balls.

Kane sits up, tearing the oxygen mask from his mouth and grabbing the doctor by his throat. You feel a grin threaten to make its way onto your face as the nurse screams. You grab her by the hair from the other side of the bed and pull her over it and kicking her to the floor.

You and Kane walk around to the end of the bed, coming face to face with each other properly for the first time in a week.

He reaches out to the side and punches the camera square in the lens, knocking it off of its stand and to the floor.

Kane rips the wires from his body before pickingyou up and carrying you in his arms out of the hospital room, down the hall, and out to your car, taking the keys from your pocket and dumping you in the passenger seat.

"It isn't safe for you to drive" You state as he gets in the drivers side, putting the key in the ignition and speeding out of the parking lot.

"Safe or not, we have places to be" Kane states, speeding down the rather empty road.

The two of you weave in and out of other cars effortlessly, Kane taking you to an unknown, unnamed destination.

The street lamps light Kane up, showing you every inch of his still bruised and probably quite painful torso and face. Even with him being mostly healed up at this point his bruising still looks painful, and you can't help but wonder if there's anything you can do to help with that.

The car coming to a halt jolts you awake, your senses very quickly coming about you.

You don't know where Kane has brought you, the sun just appearing through the trees, signalling to you it's already quite late in the day.

"Sleep well?" Kane asks randomly. You nod your head.

"How long was I out for?" You ask him.

"About 10 hours, give or take" Kane states, looking around quickly before exiting the car.

You follow him, walking around to the front of the vehicle, meeting him there. The two of you make eye contactand he sends a devilish grin your way.

"Where are we exactly?" You ask. Kane shrugs.

"Wherever you want to be" He walks down the path to a grey house. The house looks quite old, large and untouched, and for all you know it's in some state of disarray and is falling apart. You don't let Kane leave you behind, instead trailing along behind him like a lost dog.

As you follow him down the path you take the chance to look around, noticing you are completely surrounded by dense forest, the only way out down the dirt road behind you.

Kane pushes the door of the house open, the darkness inside pulling him in. Before he disappears into the unlit house you grab his hand. Kane turns to you and you give him a pleading look.

He turns back, not pulling his hand from yours, instead pulling you with him into the darkness.

The door closes and you find yourself lost in the dark. Kane pulls you further into the building, taking many turns, causing you to lose your sense of direction.

Suddenly you feel Kane's hand disappear, fear sinking into your body as you search in the dark for him.

"Y/n, are you scared?" Kane's familiar voice echo's around you.

"Of the dark, no. Of you, slightly" you reach into your back pocket, slowly pulling out the lighter. You waste little time from the lighting it, the flame dimly lighting the room. You spot a candelabra on the desk beside you, lighting all three candles. You put out the flame on the lighter, holding the candelabra in the air, illuminating the room.

You turn around, curious to see where you are, and you spot Kane in the corner, sitting on the only chair in the room.

"And why are you scared?" Kane asks, an honest question coming from the big red monster.

"I have no idea what your next move is going to be" Kane chuckles.

"Do you want to know?" he stands, quickly closing the distance between the two of you.

He stands somewhat close, the only thing separating the two of you being the candles. You gather the only distance is for safety reasons, and decide it would be best to put the burning object down.

You place it on a nearby table, and before you can turn back around to face Kane you feel his arms wrap around your body.

You lean back into him, leaning into his embrace. Kane's touch is warm and lights a fire inside of you.

"I'm going against Shane in an ambulance match, come this time next month all ofthis will be over Y/n. We will have no more trouble. I trust you'll stay with me after" Kane states.

You nod. "Of course"


	12. Chapter 12

Kane and you had spent the week alone in the house, ignoring anything from the world outside.

It has been nice, you and Kane had dined together and dancedunder the moonlight, or more you had tried to teach Kane to dance. You hadcooked and cleaned together,even playedhide and seekin the surrounding forest,but alas,Saturday had come and the two of you had clambered into the car, speeding off towards the highway where the two of you made your way to the outskirts of the city.

You have learnt a lot about Kane in the week you have spent together, you've seen more of him than most people have, seen more of who Kane really is, and you feel much closer to him because of this.

The car coming to a halt forces you out of your mind and onto the task laid before you, getting into the building for Raw.

"As soon as someone sees us security will come" You state, crossing your arms and looking up at the arena.

"Yes. As will the cameras. They won't touch us" Kane adds. You nod. They won't touch Kane, and they certainly won't touch you.

"Lets go" Kane gets out of the car, almost slamming his door shut.

You follow him eager to get back into the arena, in front of the WWE universe, it's been a few weeks and you do miss the rush.

Kane and you walk side by side to the arena entrance, seeing Edge standing there. His eyes widen once he notices the two of you and he sprints through the doors at an alarming speed.

You tut and shake your head. Your cover is officially blown

Kane and you stand in the garage and wait for security, who sure enough come running down the hall, circling you and Kane.

"I told you this was going to happen" You state quietly. Kane just grunts, making sure no one is advancing towards the two of you.

The men and women in uniform shout, telling both of you to stay put and not to move or you'd be arrested. You look one woman in the eyes and she squirms, causing a sadistic smirk to make its way onto your face.

Eventually you and Kane find yourselves allowed to walk out to the ring. You had received quite the reaction from the crowd, of which seemed to have mixed reactions on you and Kane being in the arena.

Security hadfollowed the two of you down to the ring, standing out side of it. Half of them looked towards Kane and you, ensuring neither of you were going to do anything stupid, the other half looking up the ramp, ensuring no one, especiallyShane O' Mac, was going to get to you two and attack without any real reason to do so.

Kane snatches a microphone from ringside, entering the ring. Youenter the ring after, having waited for Kane to get the microphone,you not needing one.

"Shane. I know you're here but don't come out. Foronce in your life just listen because I think you're going to find what I have to say very interesting" Kane walks backwards from the front ropes toyou,standing beside you. "Shane,this all started with your mother. She thought she could stop me. She thought she could control me. Just like everybody throughout my life who thought they could control me,but Linda found out differently when I grabbed her by the throat!"

Kane turns to you suddenly, pinning you to the ropes by your neck.

"And I looked into her eyes and I saw pure fear" Kane states. You shake your head at him, a sly smile rested upon your lips. Kane lets go of your throat, turning back towards the stage."And then I hoisted her up on my shoulderand she squirmed. She squirmed to get free, she squirmed for her very life!"

You look towards Kane and smile evilly, knowing all too well how he feels about what he has done.

"And then she startedto whimper, and begged 'no. no. No.' But I learned a long time ago that no really means yes. So I drove her head into that steel and I felt her body go limp as her vertebrae compressed anditfelt good! 'Cause you see, inflicting pain turnsme on" Kane looks towardsyou, ademonic smile on his face. He laughs a little before the smile drops and the situation turns serious once more.

"So now you think you're going to stop me Shane. A burning dumpster didn't stop me. Crashing me into a tractor trailer didn't stop me. Don't you get it? There is nothing that can stop me! But I'll give you one last chance. That last chance is at survivor series. But Shane, you won't stop me either. There is nothing I won't do to you, there is nothing I won't do to anybody. There is no line that I will not cross. There is no amount of suffering I will inflict in order for you to feel my pain" I won't hesitate to reach inside your gut, rip out your intestines and then to ram them down your throat! Shane, survivor series will be the end for you!"

Kane's tone sends a shiver down your side, and you find yourself walking to stand beside him, leaning against the top rope, looking up at the titantron.

"But your pain, your pain has just begun" Kane laughs, dropping the microphone and pulling you out of the ring.

"What exactly is your plan for Shane?" you ask.

"Once again, when have I ever been someone that plans?" You sigh.

"You've got to have some idea" You state.

"nope" Kane replies swiftly. You sigh softly. If Kane doesn't have a plan now then that means there's an opening for Shane.

And Shane can't win.

If he does this won't end here.

But of course that is if Shane does win, which he won't. That you are confident about. If there is one thing Kane isn't it issomeone that will lose easily. Shane didn't win before, he certainly won't this time.

And if something goes wrong, well. That's up to you to sort out.


	13. Chapter 13

You and Kane have hardly been seen in the three weeks leading up to tonight. Kane has had one match, therefore the two of you have had one appearance.

But the stage is calling, and the two of you will not stay out of the light any longer.

Kane's match against Shane tonight is apparently highly anticipated, by both the viewers and the three of you.

You know it's been on Kane's mind a lot, you often catch him staring into space with a scowl on his face. You know it's the match, if it isn't his answer of "Sunday" it'sthe look of hatred and determination in his eyes, a look you've become accustomed to yourself.

Kane and you stand in the gorilla, it's almost time for the match.

Two and a half months its been, and it's all about to end now.

The promo begins to roll, scenes of what has happened the past two months reminding the audience at Survivor Series all the things that have occurred.

Many clips play during the short promo, even the one when you first joined Kane by strangling Shane with a loose cable. At least one scene from each time Shane and Kane were in the same room of each other plays, showing fatal blows from chairs, electrocution to the testicles and the limo crash.

The short video ends and you and Kane share a determined look.

"Tonight is the night this ends" Kane's words aren't a threat, not to you anyway. To you they are a promise. A promise that after tonight there will be no worry about Shane attacking either one of you, a promise that finally there will be no need to hide in remote locations for weeks.

You bow your head, turning and walking through the door towards the ring. You make it onto the stage in time for the pyrotechincs, Kane's theme playing in the background. You're careful not to walk straight into the ambulance, Kane studying it as he walks alongside it.

You don't bother studying it, you won't be entering the ambulance so why should you bother with it?

Kane and you walk to the ring alongside one another, only separating to get into the ring. Kane pulls himself up using the top rope whereas you slide under the bottom rope. Even still both of you are stood side by side again within seconds. You stand beside Kane as he raises his arms, setting off the pyrotechnics in the ring posts.

The two of you then turn to face the titantron, Shane's theme starting up almost instantly.

Shane and Kane glare daggers at each other from other side of the ropes, and it isn't long before you find yourself in the middle of a battle ground.

Almost as soon as Shane is on his feet in the ring he is running towards Kane and yourself. You barely miss the clothesline, quickly realising you're the only one in the ring.

You exit quickly, making your way over to the announcers table, where you choose to sit on the barricade.

You re-avert your attention to the match, Kane now dominating the match. Shane picking up a steel chair and using it to hit the stairs Kane is holding, knocking Kane onto his back. You look on, holding back.

Kane told you not to interfere with the match unless you had to, right now you want to, but you don't need to. Kane can hold his own.

Shane begins to strip the announcers table, unaware Kane is getting up behind him. You see Shane glance over his shoulder, turning around and using the monitor in his hand to hit Kane in the head.

Shane hits Kane twice more with the monitor before getting into the ring, jumping up onto the top rope and using the ropes to propel himself over to Kane for a brutal elbow drop.

The announcers table concaves and you find yourself looking over, weary of Kane's condition.

Feeling a hand grip onto your leg you look down to see Shane using you to pull himself up.

"Get off of me!" You shout, Kane suddenly sitting up catching your eye. Shane clambers over the barricade, pulling you with him as Kane begins to chase after him.

Shane pulls you backstage, breaking into a run with you as Kane stalks after him.

Shane lets go of you at the end of the hall, running off to the left.

"Are you okay?" Kane asks. You nod, rubbing your wrist a little. "I'll kill him for bringing you into this" Kane growls before crying out in pain. You catch sight of Shane with a kendo stick.

"Get back" Shane warns, hitting Kane in the left leg, causing the Demon to fall to his knees. You don't move as Shane assaults Kane with the kendo stick, the quick glances Shane keeps giving you enough to keep you away.

Shane throws the kendo stick to the ground with one hand, pushing you to the ground not too far away before climbing into a car.

"NO!" you shout as Shane reverses into Kane. Shane gets out of the car.

"Send it!! I told you I'd put you out of your misery!" Shane points at Kane who lies limp in the security booth.

You walk around and keel beside him.

"Come on Kane, I know you can do better than this" You whisper. You can hear the ambulance reversing into the room. You hear the clatter of the stretcher on the floor but don't look, a mistake on your part which is realised when Shane pulls you out of the way with ease.

You watch with hopeful eyes as the McMahon struggles to pull Kane onto the stretcher, beginning to push him towards the ambulance.

A hand flies up and grabs the McMahon's throat, both men stood mere seconds later.

Kane flings Shane into the wall with ease, "Shane, Itold you! This will be the end of you!" Kane picks Shane back up, flinging into the other wall as if he weighs as much as a feather.

Kane continues his assault, "Never touch my woman again" He growls before throwing Shane into yet another wall.

You follow Kane as he makes his way back to the WWE Universe, continuing his attack on Shane. You can physically see the damage that has already been done to the Money loving McMahon, Shane obviously finding it difficult to keep his balance.

This is proved with Kane shoves him forwards, causing Shane to loose his balance altogether and fall onto his hands and knees before the very vehicle he's going to be taken to hospital in.

Kane utilises the ambulance, throwing Shane's exhausted body against it, even cracking the windshield.

Despite Kane's upper hand Shane quickly reverses it, Kane being the one being thrown against the side of the ambulance. Shane targets his leg once more, using that as his advantage over the big red monster.

Things are back and forth for a few minutes from then on, the two of them fighting like cat and dog, both of them desperate to get the other in the ambulance and get it over and done with.

You watch from the side, keeping a careful eye on how Kane is doing. You have to be able to give him the upper hand if he needs you to.

After a brutal coast to coast from the top of the ambulance you wait patiently, Kane being dragged over to the ambulance, and up into it.

Shane manages to shut one door, but he suddenly disappears into the ambulance as well.

Shane comes flying back out, Kane not far behind.

"Help me get him in!" Kane shouts, throwing Shane into the side of the ambulance for the last time.

It doesn't take long for the two of you to get Shane O' Mac into the vehicle, the two of you shutting your respective doors, resulting in the bell tolling, Kane's theme starting up, signifying his win over Shane.

Kane begins to laugh, turning to you with the most sadistic grin on his face as the ambulance begins to move.

He lifts you up, pressing his lips to yours. You put up no fight, the taste of copper filling your mouth from where Kane's lip has been busted open.

Kane puts you down. "We have one more thing to do tonight, then we're leaving for a while" You nod, allowing him to guide you backstage.

Kane and you make your way out during Undertaker and Vince's match, Kane beginning to assault his brother.You reach into the grave, grabbing Vince's wrist and yanking him out.

"So sorry about your son, he did deserve it though, now get into the digger and bury him" You demand. Vince gives you two looks at the same time, the look of hatred and the look of thankfulness.

You watch as Kane stands facing away from the grave, the basket tipping and the dirt falling in.

Kane falls onto the filled grave, laughing, pointing at his brothers name.

"Come on, lets go" You shout, Kane getting up.

"Why exactly did you do that?" you ask Kane once the two of you are in the car.

"So everyone knows we are to be left alone, and that my brother and I have some unfinished business" You shrug, if Kane wants to tell you he will.

"So, whatnow?" You mutter, unsure of where you stand with Kane now.

"We run away for a while. Spend some time together. Heal and plan our next move"

"I thought you weren't a man for plans?" You look over at the Big Red Monster.

"Did I never tell you? Plan or not, once my mind is set on something I will have it or do it" Kane's voice is serious despite your joke beforehand.

"And what is your mind set on currently?"

"Spending time away from everyone but you"

_I wrote this_ _not long after my Undertaker fic, and for me this was a real adventure.__I picked a storyline that I really enjoyed and went off of that, which is something I didn't do in my other book.__It was both easier and harder at the same time, and took me almost the same amount of time to write (about 2.5 months)__Hopefully in the future I will find myself writing more full fics for you all!__Thank you for reading!!_


End file.
